All Hallow's Eve Revisited
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: One year later Phil and Beth return to the house were their friends were killed. But changes have happened in the past year. 6 new people show up to see what the big deal is. Do they make it out alive or do they suffer the same fate as the 6 the year before? Sequel to All Hallow's Eve. I promise it's not as gruesome as the 1st. Happy Halloween guys!


Phil sighed looking around the house where his friends were killed exactly one year ago. He didn't wanna be here but here he was. It was like he was summoned. He turned looking at the brunette beauty by his side. So much had changed in the past year. But Phil had welcomed the change with opened arms.

"We can go if you want." She piped up, getting the creeps. Lita was never one to get creeped out. She loved horror and this was supposed to be thrilling but as she stood in front of the abandoned house, she got goose bumps and that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to happen and it wasn't a good something either.

"I gotta do this. We'll be fine. This thing only wants me. You'll be safe." Oh but was Phil wrong. Dead wrong. Phil gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and walked up the steps pushing the door open with a creak. "See it's not that bad." The door slammed shut making the couple jump. They went in search to check the house out.

Beth stepped out of the car an uneasy feeling shooting through her body settling in the pit of her stomach. She jumped as Adam slipped his arm around her. Adam wanted to come along to see what the big deal was about. He wanted to believe what Beth had told him. But what she told him and what was in the paper were two different stories and frankly he wasn't sure what to believe. He had to see it first hand. Without saying a single word they headed inside the house. Beth took everything in seeing the dust that had collected. She jumped screaming hearing a breaking noise upstairs.

"Babe relax." Adam tried but it did no good.

"Relax? How am I suppose to relax?" She countered her eyes darting around the room. "You don't know what I went through that night." She wanted to forget what she went through but for weeks and months every time she closed her eyes it was all she could see. It was like it was burnt into her mind.

"Maybe so but we don't have to be here. We can leave and put this whole mess behind us."

"I need to be here Adam. I need to deal with what happened last year, and this is the only way. Face the demon that took our friends. Go if you want, I'm not making you stay here."

"Beth what are you doing here?" Phil asked walking down the stairs. He expected she would show up, but he wasn't sure that she would be brave enough to be here.

"The same reason you are Phil." Beth told him turning to look at him. The four of them stood there not sure what else to say. There was a slight awkwardness between them. They were all someone's ex. First you had Beth and Phil the reason they were here and then you had Adam and Lita which didn't make anything better. They were still friends but it's never easy seeing your ex move on with your current lovers ex. Their attention was snapped from them when they heard voices outside.

Barbie, Kevin, Eve, Victoria, Claudio and Aksana walked up to the house. Last year they didn't make it to the huge bash so here they were. They wanted to know what the big deal was all about. They all had the feeling they shouldn't be here but they pushed that aside with the excitement they had to uncover the truth. They looked the house over debating if they should walk up the steps or just simply turn around and head back to the hotel.

"Guys we shouldn't be here." Kevin spoke up looking at the house then down the street the way they came.

"I agree with Kevin." Victoria spoke up moving closer into Kevin's side. They haven't told anyone but they had just started to date about two weeks ago.

"Of course you would agree with him." Barbie snapped rolling her eyes.

"If you're too scared then go back to the hotel and the rest of us well head into the house and see that there is nothing wrong with this house and that Beth and Phil are fucking crazy and belong in a loony bin." Eve retorted looking at her nails bored of it all. She wanted to go in and get this thing over with.

The four inside looked at one another and slowly walked to a window looking out of it seeing the six people. Phil was annoyed that they had showed up and ruined everything. Beth shook her head clearly annoyed they were here as well. They all walked outside standing on the porch. Beth took one look at the porch swing seeing the blood that was now fading into a light pink color from the rain and sun over the past year.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Phil spoke up, making Beth snap her attention back to what was going on in front of her.

"Yea because we are scared of some ghost that doesn't exist. We're not as naïve as you think. Well most of us." Claudio said looking at the people he was standing among.

"You get killed it's on you." Edge said taking Beth's hand walking back into the house. Lita and Phil following behind them.

"You six are idiots, huge ones at that." Phil told them before walking through the door.

Barbie, Eve, Kevin, Victoria, Claudio and Aksana slowly walked through the door. The six of them split up going in different directions through out the house. Beth, Adam, Phil and Lita sat on the plastic covered couches, waiting to hear them scream. But it never came. They knew they never imagined what happened last year, no it was real, they saw their friends mangled bodies. But maybe what took them last year wasn't coming back this year. Oh how they thought wrong.

He didn't want them he only wanted Beth and Phil but he was gonna have fun along the way.  
Anyone that stood in his way would get killed; it wouldn't be a gruesome death like the year before. No he didn't need their souls. Oh the joy he got from watching them suffer a long and painful death. He watched them suffer the blood pouring out of the cut on their neck for a few minutes before going off to find his next victim. Once he was done playing his little game after killing Barbie, Eve and Aksana after all he found it easier to kill the females, they were defenseless against him. He had more in mind for the remaining people but he was tired of toying around, he wanted to get back to the afterlife. He found some gasoline and sent the house up in fire making sure no one was able to escape. Or so he thought…

**_A/N: Adam is Edge, Barbie is Kelly Kelly, Kevin is Alex Riley, Victoria is Alicia Fox, Claudio is Antonio Cesaro and it was just easier to use Aksana's ring name then her real name but her first name is Živilė. _**


End file.
